No Air
No Air '''to piosenka z siódmego odcinka sezonu pierwszego, Throwdown. Jest śpiewana przez Grupę Willa, Rachel i Finn mają solówki. Sue staje się współopiekunem New Directions i tworzy swoją własną podgrupę, którą nazywa "Dzieci Sue", stworzoną, aby pobić prawdziwych członków New Directions podczas zawodów. Quinn jest widocznie zła, za to, że solo dostała Rachel i śpiewa z Finnem. Podczas prób ich uczucie sprawia wrażenie nasilającego się. Ta piosenka została wstępnie zaplanowana do zaśpiewania podczas okręgowych, dopóki Sue nie zrezygnowała z bycia współopiekunem New Directions. Tekst Brittany, Quinn i Puck: Oh... Oh... Oh... Rachel: If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh Finn: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move; it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand Rachel: But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Grupa Will'a: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air Finn: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real Rachel: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care Rachel i Finn: So how (Rachel: How) Do you expect me (Rachel: Me) To live alone with just me (Rachel: Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Grupa Will'a: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: Uh) (Finn: Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Uh) (Finn: Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: No air, air) (Finn: No air) It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Finn: Without me, yeah!) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe, no) (Finn: No air...) It's no air, no air No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No more) No, no, no, no air (Rachel: No) No, no, no, no air (Rachel: No) No, no, no, no air (Finn: Baby) (Rachel: No) No air, no air Finn: No Rachel: Yeah yeah yeah, no Grupa Will'a: No! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air yeah) (Finn: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Woah woah) (Finn: No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: Whenever you ain't there) (Finn: No breathing) It's no air, no air (Rachel: No breathing no) Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel: So deep) (Finn: So deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me (Rachel: Without me) (Finn: Can't breathe without you baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Rachel: Breathe - no air) It's no air, no air (Rachel: No no no) No air, air (Rachel: Baby, no air) No air, air (Finn: No) No air, air (Finn: Hard for me to breathe) No air, air (Rachel: Oh) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: No no) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: No air ) It's no air, no air Rachel: You got me out here in the water so deep Finn: Tell me how you gonna be without me Rachel: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe Rachel i Finn: It's no air, no air Brittany, Quinn i Puck: No air (Rachel: No) No air (Finn: No, no) No air (Rachel: Oh) No air (Rachel: No air) Finn and Rachel: No air... Błędy *Na początku występu, tatuaż na nadgarstku Lei Michele jest widoczny przez warstwę charakteryzacji. Galeria NoAir (1).PNG Tumblr inline mvebgnMrvv1qkoa9q.jpg Imaxxxxxxxges.jpg 500px-07x03 No Air.png 312726 1255605218991 full.jpg 4lnm6c.jpg Noair.jpg Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Throwdown Kategoria:Duety